Morning in Blossom
by Prominensa
Summary: Di suatu pagi, di musim semi. Sasuke rindu akan Sakura yang kehadirannya hanya fatamorgana baginya. [CANON]


**Morning in Blossom**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[ Sasuke Uchiha ]**

 **Canon, Hurt-Angst**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Happy Reading! ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Selamat pagi Uchiha Sasuke !_

Kau buka kedua kelopak matamu. Tampak dua iris beda warna terpancar dari sorot matamu itu. Masih dengan posisi berbaring kau menerawang langit-langit kamar yang tidak menarik sama sekali.

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalui celah gorden yang sedikit terbuka. Membuatmu beberapa kali mengerjapkan mata dan sedikit melirik ke arah jendela.

Perlahan kau duduk dan bersandar di ranjang. Pandangan matamu kosong ke depan dengan salah satu tangan meraba sisi kanan kasur.

Kosong—berkali-kali kau meraba sisi kananmu hasilnya tetap sama, yaitu kosong.

Kau pun berdiri dengan mata sipit nun sendu serta tubuh yang sedikit lemah berjalan menuju jendela. Sinar matahari yang barusan menyapa membuatmu penasaran untuk membuka gorden yang berwarna merah jambu itu.

 _Sreeek_

Bunyi gorden yang kau buka dalam satu tarikan tangan saja. Kelopak matamu menutup sekilas. Silau sang surya begitu hebat hingga kau seolah tak mampu melihat.

Dalam pandanganmu pagi ini bisa terlihat di luar sana nampak warna merah muda mendominasi setiap mata.

 _Selamat pagi Uchiha Sasuke! Ini adalah pagi pertama di musim semi. Apakah kau bisa melihat pohon Sakura yang bermekaran. Sangat indah bukan?_

Kau-Uchiha Sasuke, perhatianmu sekarang tertuju pada pohon-pohon yang bermekaran. Sakura yang terlihat indah bagi penikmatnya, menjadi objek yang paling kau perhatikan dibanding pohon lain. Kau sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pohon selain pohon sakura yang terpantul di iris indahmu itu.

Saat kau ingat ini adalah musim semi, seketika itu pula kau berbalik dari jendela. Kau menahan langkah kakimu. Mengubah objek perhatianmu pada kasur empuk yang baru saja kau tinggalkan. Sepreinya berwarna putih polos tidak ada satu motif pun. Begitu juga dengan selimutmu.

Dilihat dari sudut mana pun tetap saja tidak ada yang menarik saat kau melihatnya. Namun, ada yang sedikit mengganjal pikiranmu. Hingga akhirnya kau putuskan untuk berjalan ke arah pintu kamar. Memulai aktivitas pagi seperti yang biasa kau lakukan.

.

.

.

 _Rambutmu basah. Apakah Uchiha-san selesai mandi? Ne, ne, ayo sarapan!_

Dengan satu tangan yang kau punya, kau mengusap rambut hitam panjangmu dengan handuk. Dapat kau lihat meja makan sangat sepi tetapi ramai hidangan.

Secarik kertas yang tergeletak di atas meja makan membuat alismu naik sebelah saat membaca tulisan yang terpampang di sana.

 _Papa, hari ini Sarada ada misi. Maaf Sarada tidak pamit. Papa tidur sangat pulas dan Sarada sungkan untuk membangunkan Papa._

 _Papa, ada sup miso dengan ekstra tomat yang Sarada buat barusan. Jadi Papa makanlah selagi hangat._

 _Dari putrimu-Uchiha Sarada_

Kosong—

Sekali lagi kosong menemanimu. Kau benar-benar pria sial Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak ada yang menemanimu untuk sekedar sarapan. Padahal kau sangat butuh teman saat ini. Butuh perhatian dari seseorang. Namun, kau bingung siapa seseorang itu.

Tanpa basa-basi kau duduk dan memulai menyendok sup miso buatan putrimu. Rasanya tak sama. Bagimu sup miso hari ini berbeda. Sebenarnya bukan hari ini saja, tetapi seminggu ini kau merasa sarapanmu berbeda rasanya.

 _Ne, Uchiha-san ... apakah hidupmu terasa berbeda juga?_

Sasuke-panggilan akrabmu, tiba-tiba menghentikan aktivitas menyendok sup miso. Kau mengubah atensimu ke arah wastafel yang tidak menarik untuk dipandang.

Namun, sebagian hatimu merindu sosok yang biasa berdiri di sana. Tubuhnya langsing dan tinggi. Kulitnya pun putih bak susu. Merah jambu adalah warna rambut orang itu yang selalu mendominasi pandanganmu.

Dia—wanita yang mempunyai netra klorofil yang meneduhkan jiwa. Senyumannya tidak bisa kau lupakan begitu saja. Setiap ucapan "Selamat pagi!" darinya bagaikan kalimat " _I Love You_ " bagimu.

Kau selalu yakin perasaan kalian terhubung, meskipun sebelumnya kalian melewati masa-masa sulit meraih hidup bahagia. Dan kenyataannya kalian berhasil mencapai itu semua. Namun, sekarang pencapaian yang kalian sebut dengan bahagia, tiba-tiba berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

 _Hey Sasuke! Kenapa kau meneteskan bulir asin? Apa sup miso buatan puterimu terasa hambar?_

Entah kenapa Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dingin itu tidak disangka meneteskan air mata. Memang tidak sederas hujan, tetapi buliran yang jatuh itu bisa mencapai juataan tetes. Air matanya mengalir melewati hidung. Ia pun enggan menyeka wajahnya sendiri. air mata itu menetesi sup miso yang beberapa sendok ia seruput barusan. Bahunya mulai bergetar. Ia terus menunduk memandangi mangkuk sup.

Dengan tangan kanan yang sedikit gemetaran ia menyendok sup miso itu. Rasa aneh mulai menjalari tenggorokannya. Sasuke sempat tersedak beberapa kali saat menyantap sarapan pertamanya di musim semi ini.

 **Pagi. Musim semi. Kosong.**

Sasuke merasa tidak berdaya saat ini. Daripada bergelut dengan jiwanya ia lebih memilih bergelut dengan raganya. Beberapa kedipan saja ia berhasil membuat mangkuk yang berisi kuah miso menjadi serpihan-serpihan tak berguna. Tumpahan miso berceceran di lantai. Begitu pula dengan tetesan darah di tangan Sasuke. Semua berceceran di lantai dan mengotori ruang makan.

Bayangan akan sosok wanita yang sedari tadi mengganggunya muncul tepat di depan matanya. Wanita itu sungguh cantik dan menawan hati Sasuke. Dengan pakaian warna merah yang biasa dikenakannya, wanita itu terlihat cantik dengan rambut merah jambu sebahu miliknya.

Wanita Itu—Uchiha Sakura, berdiri dengan senyuman khas yang tidak akan dimiliki siapa pun. Ia juga menampilkan deretan gigi putih bersih tanpa noda, senada dengan warna kulitnya. Helaian rambut merah jambu itu sangat mirip dengan sakura yang bermekaran di luar sana.

Sasuke ingin menyambut Sakura-nya. Bukan. Bukan sakura yang ada di luar sana, tetapi yang ada di depan matanya ini.

"Sasuke- _kun_...," panggilnya.

Bola mata Sasuke membulat dengan sempurna. Suara khas milik Sakura mampu menghipnotis nya beberapa detik. Seketika ia berdiri dari kursi. Tangannya yang terluka itu berusaha meraih Sakura.

Sakura masih berdiri dengan senyumannya. Ia biarkan Sasuke mendekatinya perlahan. Kaki telanjang Sasuke menginjak serpihan mangkuk yang ia banting barusan. Sungguh ia ingin memeluk sosok di depannya ini.

Mulutnya menganga beberapa centi. Mata sendunya terus menatap iris klorofil itu. Memori di otaknya berputar. Ingatannya kembali kepada kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Sakura-nya mati. Bahkan sebelum musim semi tiba Sakura-nya sudah tidak mekar lagi. Sasuke merasa ada pisau yang menusuk paru-parunya. Membuatnya sakit ketika harus bernapas setiap memikirkan istrinya yang gugur sebelum mekar.

 _Sasuke, dia hanya ilusi._

Tidak peduli. Sasuke memilih mendekati Sakura. Ia peluk Sakura dengan erat meski hanya dengan satu tangan. Sakura yang ada di depannya pun ikut memeluk erat Sasuke. Beberapa kali saling mengelus punggung dan mengucap mantra cinta.

"Sakura ... aku rindu..."

" _Anata_ , aku juga rindu."

 _Sasuke, bangunlah! Sadarlah! Ia hanya ilusi._

"Sakura, aku benci kondisi di mana aku tanpamu."

 _Sasuke, dia bukan Sakura istrimu._

"Sakura, maaf! Tolong maafkan aku!"

 _Sasuke, kenapa kau minta maaf?_

"Seandainya saat itu aku tidak mempedulikan misiku dan—"

 _Jadi, Sasuke kau menyesal? Kau bisa menyesal juga rupanya._

"—Seharusnya aku peduli, lebih peka, dan ... dan ... dan seharusnya aku segera pulang saat tahu kondisimu sedang sakit."

Ya, seminggu yang lalu entah apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar kabar Sakura pingsan di rumah sakit. Ia mengalami demam tinggi. Ino-kerabat Sakura mengantar pulang dan merawat sebentar sahabatnya itu.

Kebetulan Sakura sendirian di rumah. Suami dan puterinya sedang dalam misi di luar. Namun, tak lama Sarada puterinya segera pulang dan gantian merawat Sakura. Sarada meminta tolong kepada Ino agar segera menghubungi Sasuke. Sarada berharap di saat seperti ini papanya akan datang untung mengetahui kondisi mamanya.

Sayangnya, misi lebih penting bagi Uchiha dengan mata rinnegan itu. Secara terang-terangan ia mengatakan tidak bisa pulang cepat karena ia sedang mengintai musuh. Kali ini keputusan sang Uchiha adalah keputusan yang keliru. Ia menyesal karena sesampainya di rumah yang ia jumpai untuk pertama kali adalah abu istrinya-Uchiha Sakura.

Puterinya—Uchiha Sarada sempat kesal dengan papanya. Papanya seolah tidak peduli, seolah tidak peka, seolah tidak bisa menjadi kepala keluarga yang baik. Namun, puterinya cukup mengerti dengan kondisi orang tuanya. Meski kecewa dengan sang papa, ia tetap tidak tega melihat papanya yang ternyata lebih menderita dari dirinya. Hampir setiap hari papanya hanya melamun di kasur dan tubuhnya semakin kering karena tidak mau menelan makanan.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih dalam kondisi memeluk istrinya. Ia rindu pelukan hangat Sakura. Musim semi yang seharusnya menciptakan suasana romantis mendadak mendung bagi Sasuke.

Padahal ia berharap musim semi kali ini menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi keluarganya. Mengingat bulan Maret adalah bulan kelahiran istri dan anaknya.

 _Kau rindu memeluknya? Akan tetapi ketahuilah ia hanya ilusimu semata, Sasuke._

Selang beberapa detik pelukan itu terlepas. Sakura masih dengan senyuman khasnya pergi melewati Sasuke begitu saja. Dengan perasaan tidak ikhlas, Sasuke membiarkan Sakura pergi.

Sasuke menangis hingga menjatuhkan diri ke lantai. Lantai itu terasa dingin dan Basah baginya. Berulang kali Sasuke memukuli lantai sambil meraung menahan sesak. Ia benar-benar menderita sekarang.

 _Kenapa menangis? Apakah karena kau menyesal? Lalu kenapa kau berdiam diri di sini? Kau tidak pantas hanya diam seperti patung di sini. Kejarlah! Kejar jika kau peduli._

Suara hati Sasuke yang selalu membuatnya frustasi setiap waktu, akhirnya dituruti olehnya. Ia bangkit, ia berdiri, dengan mata sembab dan penuh bekas air mata ia pun mengejar Sakura-nya.

Mengabaikan setiap orang yang mungkin bertanya ada apa dengannya, Sasuke memilih berlari dengan kaki telanjang. Rambutnya yang hitam dan mulai panjang itu menari-nari tanpa lelah. Pepohonan sakura yang bermekaran menjadi saksi seorang Sasuke mengejar sesuatu yang disebut dengan ilusi. Mungkin ia termakan genjutsu miliknya sendiri.

Punggung istrinya masih terlihat jelas di depan matanya. Ia merasa lelah karena 30 menit sudah berlari mengejarnya. Namun, kenapa? Ia yang terkenal cakap dan tangkas itu tidak bisa meraih punggung istrinya walau sedetik saja.

 _Boleh aku tertawa? Dia dulu mengejarmu dan tidak pernah merasa lelah. Lalu kau sekarang merasa lelah? Dasar rendah kau Sasuke! Kau tidak pantas menjadi Uchiha. Kau tidak pernah bisa menyelamatkan orang-orang di sekitarmu. Kau egois dan selalu tuli dengan sekitar._

Sasuke tidak menyerah ia terus mengejar Sakura meskipun napasnya sudah tidak teratur saat ini. Fokusnya yang hanya ke depan membuatnya tidak menyadari bahwa dia berada di perbatasan desa.

Hutan yang ia lewati terasa gelap dengan atmosfir tidak bersahabat. Meskipun sekarang masih pagi, tetapi cahaya matahari tidak terlalu nampak di dalam sana. Hingga ia pun menemukan sebuah titik terang di ujung hutan.

Ia mendekati sumber cahaya yang menyorot indah punggung istrinya. Perlahan langkah kakinya mendekati sosok sang istri. Sasuke tidak peduli dengan telapak kakinya yang sudah berlumuran darah karena batu-batu yang ia injak saat ini.

Sakura masih memunggunginya. Namun, beberapa detik ia membalik tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum pahit di hadapan Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke semakin mendekatinya tak tega.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau tahu? Orang bilang cinta dan salju itu berbeda ... tetapi...," Sakura menunduk. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memainkan ujung pakaian belakang miliknya. Matanya tidak lagi menatap Sasuke. Netra hijau yang cantik bak batu emerald itu justru menatap kesepuluh jari kakinya.

"Saku...," ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Bagiku keduanya sama, Sasuke- _kun_. Sama-sama dingin. Baik cinta, salju, bahkan dirimu," Sakura sedikit terisak sambil menatap Sasuke. Air mata yang tadinya masih berkumpul di kelopak bawahnya perlahan berjatuhan.

Sasuke semakin membulatkan matanya ketika Sakura menerjunkan diri ke dalam jurang. Ya, keduanya memang berada di tepi jurang saat ini. Dan Sakura dengan mudahnya terjun bebas tanpa senyuman ke dalam jurang tersebut.

"SAKURA!"

Berlarilah Sasuke menuju jurang. Ia hendak menyusul Sakura tanpa pikir panjang. Namun, ada pelukan hangat tepat di belakang punggungnya membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkah. Kehangatan pelukan itu menjalar hingga ke hati dingin Sasuke. Ini benar-benar mirip pelukan istrinya.

"Papa ... Papa ... hiks ... jangan ... hiks ... Sara, tidak mau Papa pergi juga," suara ini bukan suara Sakura. Ini suara puterinya yang cengeng mirip Mamanya—Uchiha Sakura.

Suara parau sang puteri membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Padahal beberapa centi lagi dirinya akan menyusul Sakura ke dalam sebuah jurang. Sasuke terdiam, kemudian mengelus tangan puteri tercintanya. Ia tidak berani menoleh. Namun, ada lengkungan yang tercetak di wajahnya.

 _Sekarang kau tersenyum, kenapa? Seharusnya kau itu mati, Sasuke. Itu penebusan dosa yang harus kau lakukan demi istrimu._

Ia tahu. Ya, Sasuke tahu untuk suatu penebusan dosa bukan berarti ia harus membunuh dirinya sendiri. Akan tetapi, dengan menjaga, merawat serta selalu ada di sisi Sarada adalah hal yang harus ia lakukan sebagai penebusan dosanya sendiri.

 _Apa kau tidak mencintai istrimu?_

Tentu saja Sasuke mencintai dengan sangat Sakura. Sekali lagi hal itu bukan berarti ia menghilang begitu saja. Karena Sarada adalah buah cinta mereka yang harus ia jaga. Maka, dengan menjaganya sama dengan bentuk cinta Sasuke terhadap keluarga terutama-istrinya.

"Papa, aku yakin bukan ini yang Mama inginkan. Ia ingin Papa tetap hidup untuk menjaga Sarada. Hal itu karena perasaan kita terhubung bukan, Pa?" Sarada tidak lagi menangis. Nada bicaranya sudah normal sekarang.

Sasuke yang terdiam itu pun akhirnya membuka suara.

"Ayo, kita pulang!"

Keduanya pulang dengan perasaan haru. Sempat Sarada merawat luka papanya sebelum mereka pulang ke rumah. Mungkin ini pilihan yang tepat bagi Sarada. Membatalkan misi dan diam-diam mengamati papanya. Sekarang ia percaya bahwasanya sang papa memang sangatlah mencintai mamanya.

Mungkin sebagian orang akan merasa putus asa saat ditinggalkan oleh orang yang ia cintai. Akan tetapi, di sisi orang yang meninggalkan, mereka jauh lebih merasa putus asa ketika akan meninggalkan orang tersebut.

 **[END]**

 **A/N:**

 **. Bagian cetak miring itu POV suara hati Sasuke ya**

 **. Btw kalau ada yang merasa editannya jelek. Maaf ya fic ini soalnya aku copas dari wattpad aku :')**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **_Prominensa**


End file.
